voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raionsupiriteans
The '''Raionsupiriteans '''are an alien race that reside on the planet Raion. They are the primary race from whence Voltron's spirit guide is selected. History The Raionsupiriteans were a proud race that lived at one with the cosmos, believing every rock, tree, and creature had a mind of its own, waiting to be awakened. Despite being viewed as alien lions, they are actually very intelligent creatures, which have created their own cultures and ideas. Long ago, the Alteans and Raionsupiriteans were close allies. It was them who granted the Voltron lions, (which were built to resemble them, in their honor), their own consciousness and thoughts. However, when Zarkon launched his attack and started his quest for quintessence, the Raionsupiriteans went into hiding, using magic to alter their planet's course, so it would orbit in a hidden area, only revealing itself at certain points in time. Moreover, since the Voltron lions were as new to their given consciousness as infants, the Raionsupiriteans granted Voltron a spirit guide, one special Raionsupiritean with both the brainpower and mindset to guide such a powerful weapon and make the calls that would save the day. Culture Birth From the moment a Raionsupiritean lion is born, they are considered a new member of their pride. When they are born, their fur is white, as their colors are undetermined. From that moment on, they inherit the pride's name and are under their protection at all costs. The Age of Becoming As Raionsupiriteans mature fast, a cub is able to leave the pride to explore the planet once they reach the age of 5. From then on, they are now eligible to earn their colors, which decides the role they will play in their pride. Earning Colors Each Raionsupiritean has the ability to earn colors once they have reached and passed the Age of Becoming. This is the point in life where they can decide what they want to be and what they will do for the pride. Once they realize their best interest and talents, their fur changes from white to either red, yellow, green, blue, or black. In rare instances, their fur can change two colors, symbolizing that they have more than one talent to display. Red The Red lions are the warriors of the pride. They have flaming manes and tail hairs to further represent their heated personalities. Fiery and fast, they will take on anything that threatens the pride and will usually pick a fight with anything that could harm them. Though short-tempered, their softer sides are shown through the ferocity they exhibit and the loyalty to their pride. Red lions possess a special battle tactic known as the Claws of Obliteration, a tactic where their claws can grow to twice the normal length and can climb or even cut through the mightiest of mountains. Yellow The Yellow lions are the defensive line of the pride. They have a rock-solid stature, with tails as thick as a T-Rex's. Usually viewed as a backbone, their job is to protect the weaker Raionsupiriteans, such as the cubs or the elders. They also double as caretakers, more often teaching and cubsitting, rather than fighting. When protecting the pride, their special power, armored hides, kicks in. The rocks on their legs and rear spread and solidify, completely protecting the lion. It is said that nothing can penetrate such a hide once activated. Green The Green lions are healers and mages, with unique magic abilities and powers. Their bodies are dainty and small, with vines lacing up their front legs and leaves sprouting from their tails. They have the best brainpower in the pride and are most often viewed as instructors. They use their magical powers for the good of the pride and have a strong connection with nature. On occasion, they are seen on the battlefield, channeling their magic for battle-ready purposes. Blue The Blue lions are the hunters and peacemakers of the pride. Their appearance comes off as unusual, as they are the only Raionsupiriteans to bear fins, like a fish's. Because of these body structures, they are terrific swimmers. They usually are seen keeping tensions low within the pride or gathering food to feed hungry mouths. They are generally friendly, even to their prey sometimes, and they are more popular with those on the cusp of adulthood. With their clever tongues and quick wit, they are known as debaters and representatives when dealing with other prides. Moreover, their fangs can grow as long as swords when at the peak of their hunting abilities. Black The Black lions are born leaders, and one of the most important. Their physical appearance appears to be the most lion-like, save the olive-leafed tail of gold. They have the special ability to fly, thanks to the red wings on their back. Their job is to guide the Raionsupiriteans within the pride and help them use their colors for the greater good. Legend has it that pride leaders were given nine lives to live longer and help the pride flourish longer as well. Silver The rarest color of the whole bunch, the Silver lion is the one selected to be a spirit guide for Voltron, and they are tasked with the most important job in the universe. When at their peak of power, their fur becomes golden as a sign of enlightenment. They possess all five powers of the rest of the colors. They are also extremely narcoleptic, as a result of their dream contact. As of now, Kilala and Nifa are the only silver Raionsupiriteans accounted for. Pantherization If a Raionsupiritean commits a terrible crime against their kind or dishonors their pride in a harmful way, their honor as a lion is taken away. They are then transformed into gray panthers, as a sign of their loss of hubris, and are banished from their pride. They are known as rogues, often living on their own, outside the life of a pride. Looked down on for their past crimes, they are seen as outcasts. However, an old folktale was developed to give them hope. If a panther was to eat the flesh of a bicolor Raionsupiritean, they would earn the colors of that cub and return to being a lion. This theory was obviously not true, and it only further darkened the reputation of the Raionsupiritean panthers. Mates A Raionsupiritean mate is almost never predetermined and has a very loose policy. Color nor pride is discriminated, and a Raionsupiritean is free to choose whomever they want to be with. However, interracial relationships, while not forbidden, are not viewed upon as highly by the Raionsupiriteans. Aging and Death When a Raionsupiritean grows old, they are cared for by the rest of the pride. However, after they become deceased, a ritual is performed by the Green Lions that turns their essence into a new source of consciousness. In this way, the Raionsupiritean that dies is in a way reincarnated through this act. A certain phrase sends them off as they pass on: "(Y/N) has left to run with the Pride of the Cosmos." The Pride of the Cosmos The Pride of the Cosmos (alternatively know as the Cosmic Pride), are the spirits of the deceased Raionsupiriteans, gathered in the stars. They are believed to watch over the living Raionsupiriteans left on Raion, and are said to see realities beyond their own. The famous Raionsupiriteans are written in the stars as constellations. Abilities Each color has its own powers, but all Raionsupiriteans share a few singular powers, both of their own and that of what the Alteans have taught them. The Gift of Consciousness Along with being able to communicate with the seemingly non-conscious, Raionsupiriteans have the power to grant an artificial, lifeless being the power to think for itself. Chameleon Form As taught by the Alteans, the Raionsupiriteans are able to change their physical form to resemble another alien's. This is often used to blend in at new planets. Moreover, if a cub is born when the mother is in a different form, their form will retain the disguised body, but their true form will be that of a Raionsupiritean's. Myths and Legends The White Lion of Oriande In Raionsupiritean history, there was one lion cub who did not earn their colors after their Age of Becoming. As a matter of fact, they aged well into adulthood without earning any colors at all. Because of this, the lion was shunned by the pride, bullied and looked down on for such a state. Angered and hurt, the colorless Raionsupiritean left Planet Raion in hopes of finding a way to earn the colors they needed to prove themselves worthy to the pride. On their journey, the Raionsupiritean met five helpless spirits. The spirit of water, the spirit of the earth, the spirit of nature, the spirit of fire, and the spirit of the sky. They begged for the Raionsupiritean's help, and, though they partly feared it would slow them down, they agreed to take the spirits along with them on their journey. The group faced many dangers on said journey, but the brave Raionsupiritean guarded them all. Finally, the group came upon the land of Oriande. The Alteans were fearful of the spirits, and tried to harm them, but once more, the lone Raionsupiritean protected them. Though he was beaten near death, he refused to let the Alteans hurt the spirits. At last, when the Raionsupiritean was on their last legs, the first king of Altea ordered the fighting to stop. "You have stood strong in the face of hatred and harm, all for these defenseless spirits," he said. "You are truly a creature of honor, a guardian of high status. Will you accept my race's apologies and become the guardian of this land, if we agree to house these spirits?" Pleased at having a purpose, the Raionsupiritean agreed, and though they remained colorless, they are now known, to Alteans and Raionsupiriteans alike, as the White Lion, guardian of Oriande. The First Raionsupiriteans In the beginning, Raionsupiriteans weren't always Raionsupiriteans. Their prehistoric ancestors were known as the Komainu. They had no planet to call their own, and instead acted as guard dogs to shrines and temples across the universe. However, a small litter of brothers were tired of being treated as servants. They demanded to the Keepers of the Stars to be seen as a dominant race of their own, but the Keepers refused, saying that the Komainu had nothing impressive to give to the rest of the universe. Disheartened, the rebel cubs were about ready to give up, but they youngest of that group, Raion, refused to back down. He said that he would either find a way to help his race become independent, or die trying. Inspired by his words, the other five Komainu agreed to follow him anywhere. They left their masters in secret and traveled the galaxy, looking for a better purpose. However, they had no idea where to go, or even start. They asked for advice to all the living beings they could find, but the only advice they had to offer was "give up." This went on for so long, that even Raion was beginning to lose face. Then, one night, while he and his pride were sleeping, Raion heard a whispering in the garden where they slept. Curious, he went outside to investigate, but saw no one. He was about to return to sleep when he heard more whispers. "Can you hear us?" they asked. "I can hear, but I cannot see," he replied, confused. "We are the garden you lay your heads upon now," the voices answered. "For years, we have spoken to those who have passed us by, but they never stop to hear us. They disregard us, as if we are dead inside." Raion felt a rush of futility. It was the exact same scenario he and his race were going through. "Peace, friends," he assured them. "For I see you as creatures as mindful as man. Come, let us converse and be companions." And so, Raion and the subjects of the garden talked all through the night. When his five Komainu brothers awoke, they were astonished at what they saw and even more by what they heard. "Brother Raion, what strange power have you unlocked?" They asked. "Come, my Komainu brothers," he urged. "Through our clever friends of nature and the cosmos, we shall finally become the dominant race we've always dreamed of." The first brother stepped forward, his fur red and fiery as hot lava. "I shall be the fiercest of our new race. I will fight for what we believed in from the very start until my last breath." The second brother stepped up next, his fur a calm and mysterious blue. "I will be our race's hunter and peacemaker, to keep our brothers and sisters thriving in body and spirit." The third brother came forth as well, his fur was soft and yellow. "I shall protect our weaker individuals, and act as a defensive line for any threats that may come. The fourth brother followed suit, his fur green as the grass in that garden. "I will use my mind to connect with the world around us, and to strengthen our new bond with nature and all that seems non-conscious." The fifth brother was last to appear, his fur as black as the emptiness of space. "And I will lead the next generation to the future, to guide them to follow the other four talents displayed before us today." The Keepers of the Cosmos had overheard this conversation, and were impressed with the Komainu's ability to speak with the seemingly lifeless. Because of this, they gave in to their request and freed the Komainu of their dependent roles. They were now their own race, free to rule others as they saw fit. The new race was so happy to finally be the independent race they always wanted to be. In honor of Raion's discoveries and determination to liberate his people, they renamed their race to the Raionsupiriteans, and named their new planet after him. As for the garden it all started it? It continued to grow and flourish until it became the planet Raion itself. As for the original six? They passed on from the material world to form the Pride of the Cosmos, waiting for their sons and daughters to join them up in paradise. Trivia * The pride's unity and culture is similar to that of Erin Hunter's "Warriors" series. * The Raionsupiriteans are essentially known as "alien lions." Category:Alien Races